mon hiver permanent
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Le froid est bien le pire mal du monde. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait partie de ma vie. Je vis dans un hiver permanent. J'ai froid. Partout. Tout le temps. Je ne sais pas s'il en a toujours été ainsi. Peut être. Je ne sais plus. Royai vers la fin


J'ai froid

J'ai froid.  
J'ai toujours froid.  
Je frissonne et je me blottie un peu plus sous ma couverture. Je ramène doucement mes pieds contre ma poitrine dans l'espoir de conserver un peu de chaleur corporelle. Espoir totalement vain je le sais. Mais cette position enfantine a au moins le mérite de me réconforter. Je laisse glisser mon livre sur le fauteuil pour encercler mes genoux de mes bras. Je n'arriverai pas à lire ce soir. Je le sais d'avance. Il fait bien trop froid.  
À la place mes yeux se perdent sur la cheminée qui tourne à plein régime. J'observe la danse complexe des flammes sur les bûches mais le cœur n'y est pas. Mon regard se perd au loin. Je ne suis plus vraiment là. Sur ce fauteuil. Devant cette cheminée. Je suis loin très loin. Dans le royaume des souvenirs.  
Et quand je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, il ne me reste plus rien de ces soirées d'hivers que je passais avec mon conteur de père. Juste cette sensation de froid encore plus oppressante.  
Le froid est bien le pire mal du monde.  
J'ai l'impression qu'il fait partie de ma vie.  
Je vis dans un hiver permanent.  
J'ai froid.  
Partout.  
Tout le temps.  
Je ne sais pas s'il en a toujours été ainsi. Peut être. Je ne sais plus.

J'empile souvent vêtement sur vêtement. Les gens doivent sûrement me prendre pour quelqu'un de complexée, ou de coincée, au choix. Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec mon corps. Et d'après ce que je peux en juger je suis même plutôt jolie. Enfin, jolie, sans être un mannequin non plus. Juste normale. Mais je ne me mets pas en valeur. Jamais on ne me verra porter une mini jupe ou un ridicule top moulant rose barbie. Au-delà de la vulgarité de ces vêtement ô combien couvrant, ils ne sont absolument pas pratique ! Ma garde robe n'est composée que de vêtements chauds, pratiques, et confortables. Quant à leurs formes, je reconnais moi-même qu'ils sont immondes. Mais jamais on ne me fera en changer. Sauf, bien sur, si quelqu'un réussi à me démontrer l'efficacité chauffante de la mini jupe.

Un jour, je suis allée voir le médecin de la base pour lui parler de ma frilosité exacerbée… D'après ce cher diplômé de la grande faculté de renommée internationale de Centrale de médecine, ma sensation de froid n'est pas physique, mais serait du à un problème mental. Sûrement du à un traumatisme d'après lui. Et ce géni a du me psychanalyser pendant huit séances encore pour me dire que _la guerre m'avait marqué._ Quand il me l'a annoncé, je lui ai ri au nez et je me suis enfuie.

Tsss quel charlatan !

Pas besoin de faire sept ans d'étude pour savoir que la guerre m'a_ marquée _!

Marquée.

Marquée. C'est le mot. Et au fer rouge.

Je me souviens de tout.

Ishball.

Le ciel écarlate.

Les nuages de poussière soulevés au moindre mouvement.

La sirène qui hurlait dans nos oreilles et que nous avions pris l'habitude de ne plus entendre.

Ce bruit infernal.

Les tiraillements de tous côtés.

Les cris.

Les explosions.

Ces ombres qui fuyaient.

Les ombres qui se figeaient.

Ces poupées de chiffons qui s'effondraient.

Et cette terre assoiffée qui se gorgeait de nos sangs.

Les premiers jours furent les plus terribles.

J'étais jeune, inconsciente, chaleureuse. Nouvelle recrue sniper, je venais gonfler les rang de la prestigieuse armée de l'Etat au service du peuple. Mes cibles étaient en carton.

Et puis il y eut mon premier coup. Sur une vraie cible. Un vrai homme. De chaire et de sang. De sang, surtout. Mais je me consolais en me disant que celui là l'avait mérité. C'était un monstre. Un ennemi. Un lâche qui m'avait ôté Fred, mon ami et supérieur. Fred s'était engagé en même temps que moi. Il était rempli d'idéaux. Il rêvait de changer les choses.

Je pleurais longtemps sur son cadavre.

Et puis il y en eu d'autres. Des morts. Des héros, tombés tragiquement au combat. Je n'ai jamais compris l'héroïsme de finir avec un poignard dans la poitrine… Mais j'étais une bonne recrue. Je me démenais. Je rendais à nos monstrueux adversaires le double de victimes qu'ils nous avaient infligé.

Et puis il y eut cet homme. Un Ishball. Un démon aux yeux rouges comme on les appelait. Il serait sa fille dans ses bras. Faisant un rempart de son corps pour la protéger. Je baissais mon arme, attendrie par l'amour de ce père. Mes compagnons ne partageaient apparemment pas mon avis. Le père mourut d'une balle dans la poitrine. Sa fille hurla. Je vis, horrifiée, mes compagnons « s'occuper » de la fillette. J'entends encore ses cris. Je revois encore son regard. Le regard qu'elle a eu, quand, pour abréger ses souffrances je lui tirais une balle dans la tête.

C'est là que je compris.

Peuple d'Ishball, soldats, alchimistes. Ici plus personne n'était innocent.

Misérables que nous étions ! Qui a le droit de juger qui mérite de vivre ou pas ? Etions nous des dieux ?

A partir de ce jour ma déchéance commença.

Je ne supportais plus la vue du mal. Quels que soient leurs couleurs de peau, la douleur de ceux qui souffraient était devenue la mienne. La vue de ce massacre m'était insupportable. Tous ces morts. Tout ce sang. Ces cris.

Pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de vivre ! Oui, de vivre ! De changer les choses. Que jamais une telle boucherie ne se reproduise !

Mais pour vivre, il me fallait survivre.

Alors je me suis construit une carapace.

Nous étions au début de l'été de la deuxième année d'Ishball. Les coups redoublèrent. Les morts aussi, et la chaleur s'intensifia.

Mais je la sentais de moins en moins.

Mon cœur se refermait. Je ne ressentais plus aucune émotion. Plus aucun sentiment, aucune sensation. Ne restait que le froid.

Toujours le froid.

Une porte grince.

L'homme dans l'entrée enlève son pardessus et s'approche de moi.

- Tu ne dors pas Riz' ?

Non. J'ai froid.

- Non. J'ai froid.

D'un geste protecteur il m'ouvre les bras et je me blottie contre sa poitrine comme une petite fille.

- Et là ?

- Ça va un petit peu mieux.

Oui un tout petit peu. Je ne guérirais pas du jour au lendemain. Je le sais. Lui non plus. Mais on a toute la vie devant nous. On a le temps.

On vaincra le froid.

Ensemble.

* * *

Ouha… Il fait quarante à l'ombre (j'exagère ? Moi ? Non…) on est en pleine période de ponts (quasi vacances) et moi je trouve rien de mieux à écrire que cette fic déprimante et glaciale ? Ben non.

Allez savoir comment marche mon cerveau…

Laissez moi vos avis quand même!


End file.
